


"I'd much rather lick your popsicle, anyway."

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, M/M, Popsicles, Sexual Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: Kylo is nasty.Hux is aroused....and there are kids here.Fuck.





	"I'd much rather lick your popsicle, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Lick Your Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245299) by [BasementVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire). 



“What the fuck are you doing?”

Hux glared at Kylo as the latter provocatively swirled his tongue around a cherry popsicle. Kylo then fucking  _ winked _ .

“Ren. What—are—you—doing,” Hux repeated.

Kylo pulled off the popsicle with a sickeningly wet pop (no pun intended). “Eating a fucking popsicle, Hux, what the hell does it look like?”

“Like I’m watching you deepthroat someone, that’s what.”

“Dude.”

“Dude.”

Kylo flicked his tongue across the tip of the popsicle. His tongue was stained bright red.

Hux sighed. “Are you teasing me, you piece of shit?”

“Maybe…” Kylo winked again and sucked the popsicle down his throat.

Hux groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. “Really? Here?” He waved a hand around. “Ren, there are children here. Think of the children!”

Kylo just kept at it with that fucking popsicle.

Hux watched him with a pitiful expression on his face. He felt his swim trunks grow a little tight.  _ Really?! _

“So…” Kylo said after pulling the mostly-melted popsicle out of his mouth. “Looks like _someone’s_ enjoying this.”

“Yeah, that’d be fucking you.”

“Tch. Not from what I’m looking at.” Kylo pointed the dripping popsicle at the bulge in Hux’s trunks. Hux shivered.

“Can you just leave me the fuck alone for a minute, okay?” Hux turned away and folded his arms. The beach really was full of children and mothers and other people who really didn’t need to see Kylo’s fucking popsicle-blowjob.

“I’ll stop if you let me blow you when we get back,” Kylo whispered over Hux’s shoulder.

Hux glared at him. “No. I don’t want popsicle on my dick.”

“Fine, then. I guess I’ll just…” Kylo started to suck on the popsicle again.

Hux huffed. “Fine, you piece of shit. But we’re not leaving until you buy me a fucking margarita. I deserve it.”

Kylo chuckled victoriously. “Deal. I’d much rather lick  _ your _ popsicle, anyway.”

Hux groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up with this piece of garbage fic after not posting in the fandom for ages*  
> lmao  
> \- M  
> hmu with other fic ideas [here](https://ask.fm/nimiumcaelo)!


End file.
